History of the World
History: * Age of Myth (<~2000 B.R) This age consists of the world’s birth and the creation of its inhabitants. Gods, primordials, demigods, and monsters roamed the world in this early state shaping it at their whims. Stories of the creation of natural phenomenon, races, emotion, sin, and magic come from the early parts of this age. In its later periods the gods left the world to its own devices, destroying or taking their citadels and all their major marks on the world, with the exception of their worshipers and a few "minor" artifacts. Humans, elves, dwarves and other sentient races set forth to discover what the world had in store for them. The ruins and old structures that are scattered across the land in the Age of Peace come from the Ages of Myth and Kings * Age of Kings (~2000 B.R - 347 B.R) It is during this time that the mortal races first began to organize and master the world they were set in; the first kingdoms rose and the first wars were fought during the Age of Kings. During this time numerous kingdoms rose and fell in the world. But most modern scholars agree that none of these were world changing enough to constitute a new age. * Age of Disarray (347 B.R - 4 A.R) The kingdoms that ruled during the end of the Age of Kings soon fell within the first 50 years or so during the Age of Disarray. Plagues, natural disasters, invasions of mind flayers and creatures long forgotten, and civil war all strike the kingdoms of Uwen, all within the first century of this age. Knowledge of history and magic was lost in the raging fires of chaos that swept across the land. Most sentient races struggled to survive, those that did cut themselves off from the outside world and waited out the storm in isolated communities. * Age of Might (4 A.R - 144 A.R) When the storms began to die down and the monster began to retreat back into their holes, mankind came back with a vengeance. The ruler of one of few remaining human cities, Aris Aldrich, set his army across the land on a crusade to restore order in human lands. Order was restored and many of the monsters that dared prey on mankind when they were weak, were hunted down and driven off. With their cities restored and a new emperor to follow, mankind once again became the masters of the land. * Age of Freedom (144 A.R - 157 A.R) Unfortunately when order prevails, tyranny is but a short way away. Many of the people of the land felt restricted by the the laws and regulations that were meant to keep them safe. All it took was a spark to ignite revolution. After the assassination of the emperor, the leaders of the empire scrambled for power as a civil war was on their doorsteps. Separated the empire fell swiftly from the inside out. * Age of Peace (157 A.R - 204 A.R) With the empire fallen, the people gathered to decide how they should live. Everyone agreed that the protection that the empire provided must be reinstated. However not everyone agreed on how the lands should be run. A council of leaders from across the lands of the former empire met and decided that regions would be run primarily independently, with a form of government chosen by, depending on the region, the common people, or those same leaders.